Better Alone
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Di masa lalu, pria Portugis itu hanya menginginkan harta, meski mengharapkan sedikit cinta. Namun, pria Belanda ini menginginkan seorang pemuda Indonesia untuk berada di sisinya. Male!Indonesia.


Tangan kekar seorang pria bertubuh tinggi mendekap erat tubuh kurus pemuda berambut hitam yang merona merah di pelukannya.

"Diaz! Lepas!" ronta pemuda itu mencoba melepaskan diri.

Namun yang diteriaki mempererat rengkuhannya. "Tidak, Satria. Kau milikku. _Hanya milikku_. Selamanya." sahut lelaki yang dipanggil Diaz itu, meraup bibir pemuda yang disebutnya Satria.

"Mmh−AH!"

Satria mendorong kuat tubuh Diaz. Iris cokelat kehitamannya menggelap dan sudut matanya sedikit basah.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku! Kau hanya mengincar kekayaan ayahku!" teriak Satria serak sembari menggosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangan berkali-kali. "Atas semua yang telah kau lakukan, merampok warga pulau ini, mengintimidasi mereka dan dengan lancang mengancam ayahku untuk memberikan sebagian pulau ini padamu, kau berani menciumku?!"

"Hei, jangan marah begitu. Bibirmu rasanya manis kok," ujar lelaki berambut cokelat gelombang itu mengedipkan mata dan memanyunkan mulutnya.

"−dan mulutmu sangat bau!" Satria rasanya ingin menabok Diaz sampai mati, tapi dia memutuskan untuk meracuni minuman lelaki menyebalkan itu dengan cabe rawit biar diare dan menginap di wc selama tiga bulan.

"Oh? Baunya masih terasa, ya? Apa boleh buat, aku sarapan dengan makanan kedai pulau ini sih, ya, apa itu namanya? Jengkol?" tanya Diaz polos.

Satria sweatdrop. Orang Portugis makan jengkol−semoga saja awak kapal Diaz tahan menghirup polusi udara yang disebabkan kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi _'mantan'_ ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana rempah-rempah yang kuminta? Koki kapalku kekurangan itu, aku tak bisa melanjutkan makan malamku nanti jika tidak ada rempah-rempah," ujar Diaz serius.

"Lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini daripada terus-terusan merengek padaku!" bentak Satria kesal.

Siluman yang menyandang jabatan kapten kapal ini benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun. Pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, datang-datang mengintipnya mandi, lalu mulai berani grepe sana grepe sini (terima kasih pada jampi-jampi dan jimat pelindung dari kakek buyutnya, yang berhasil membuat tangan Diaz panuan, kudisan, jamuran setiap kali _'menyentuh'_nya walau seujung jari. Kebetulan kali ini Satria lupa membawa jimatnya), walau Diaz juga lumayan humoris dan sering memasakkan Satria makanan Portugis, Diaz selalu menitip pesan setiap akhir pertemuan mereka untuk membawa secuil harta keluarga Satria untuk pertemuan selanjutnya. Awalnya, Satria tidak bermasalah dengan hal itu, tapi lama-kelamaan, besar permintaan terus bertambah, sampai pada akhirnya Satria menolak menuruti permintaan Diaz, sang kapten berdarah Portugis itu memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk merampok warga pulau tempat Satria tinggal. Ayahnya dibuat terjerat kontrak yang diatur Diaz agar ayah Satria bersedia menyerahkan sebagian pulau untuk dirinya. Benar-benar bajak laut tengik.

Diaz mendengus keras. "Puh, kau pikir aku tidak tahu mengenai hubunganmu dengan adikku? Tidak sadarkah, bahwa pulau tetangga milik pamanmu juga dikuras habis oleh adikku Antonio?"

Tangan Satria mengepal keras. "Antonio tidak seburuk dirimu! Dia punya Lovino yang ia sayangi sepenuh hati, bukan nyamuk penghisap darah sepertimu!"

Diaz beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sambil membelakangi Satria, ia berkata, "Yah, sudahlah. Lagipula mau seperti apapun kau membela Antonio, tetap saja dia sudah menguras kekayaan pulau pamanmu. Kami nyamuk bersaudara, kau tahu?" canda Diaz tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah Satria yang tidak bersahabat.

"Aku tak tertarik lagi pada pulau ini."

Lelaki bertubuh 180-an itu mengeluarkan topi kapten kapal dari tas ranselnya. Diaz mengenakannya sambil tersenyum dengan memberikan sorot mata jenaka seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Satria tertunduk. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Bahunya bergetar marah.

Satria mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Hmph. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku tidak nyaman. Secinta itukah kau padaku?"

"Di gigimu ada cabe, bego."

Pose ganteng kapten kapal Portugis, _failed_. Diaz cepat-cepat merogoh tusuk gigi di saku bajunya.

"Pergilah..."

"Kau yakin?" Diaz tercenung sebentar.

"Aku... benci. Benci padamu." Satria menatap lurus ke arah Diaz.

"Yah, kurasa ini perpisahan," Diaz merentangkan tangannya, hendak memeluk Satria. Namun ditepis.

"Tidak usah pakai peluk. Bau jengkol,"

"Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya!"

"OGAH!"

Dan kapal Portugis pun berlayar pulang kembali ke negara mereka.

Diaz benar-benar diracuni cabe rawit dan tidak keluar-keluar wc selama tiga hari.

Setibanya di tujuan, para awak kapal Diaz dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena gangguan pernapasan akibat pencemaran udara di atas kapal.

* * *

**Title: Better Alone**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia©Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Author: Cherry-Sakura05**

**Warn: Yaoi. Don't be maso.**

* * *

'_Kulit sawo matang yang licin dan mulus. Tubuh ramping dengan postur tubuh mungil. Wajah manis−terkesan imut menggemaskan. Perut rata, leher jenjang, bibir tipis yang seksi, tipe penurut, polos, mudah dimanfaatkan−'_

Willem van Damme sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri saat menemui pemimpin pulau terpencil tersebut. Sang pemimpin membawa serta putra tunggalnya. Tak disangka Willem jika ia akan menemukan permata di tengah lumpur (Jadi ayahnya Satria dan figuran-figuran tak penting itu lumpurnya, Satria permatanya−hebat juga filter matanya Willem). Pandangan Willem terpaku ke arah Satria. Tentu saja Satria menyadari hal itu, namun ia berpura-pura memandang ke arah lain.

"−jadi bagaimana, tuan Willem?"

Willem tergeragap mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada ayah Satria. Dari tadi dia tidak mendengarkan percakapan, keasyikan mengomentari keelokan pemuda belia di hadapannya di dalam hati. Mampus, mau jawab apa dia.

"Hmm, ya, ya, terserah anda," dilihatnya sang Pemimpin mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Yeaaaah! Motto Willem, _stay cool and you will win_−yang artinya, tetap tenang dan kau akan menang. Lelaki muda itu bersorak dalam hati. Padahal apa yang dimaksud ayah Satria pun dia tak tahu.

Persetan, dia menginginkan pemuda itu sekarang!

"Sebagai gantinya, aku menginginkan bocah itu..." ujar Willem dengan telunjuk mengarah tanpa ragu ke arah Satria.

Satria nyaris muncrat, melotot ke arah lelaki bersurai pirang tegak di hadapannya. Willem dengan percaya diri berjalan mendekati pemuda bersurai gelap tersebut. Karena keegoisan seorang pria Belanda, muka diperganteng sampai 300% di hadapan calon kekasih−tak lupa efek _sparkle_ berlebihan. Suasana berubah menjadi sebuah adegan di komik _shoujo_.

"M-m-maksud anda?" tanya ayah Satria gugup.

Willem meraih tangan Satria yang gemetar dan mengecupnya lembut. Satria terpana, termakan jebakan buaya edit _overload_-nya Willem. Tapi Willem memang ganteng, sih.

Lelaki berambut keemasan itu tersenyum dan berkata penuh arti,

"Aku membutuhkannya di sisiku,"

.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

A/N: Fic pertama di fandom Hetalia. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Saya Cherry-Sakura05, salam kenal! Mohon bantuannya!

_Cast:_

Indonesia: Satria Nugraha Cahyono  
Portugis: Diaz Varres  
Spanyol: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo  
Belanda: Willem van Damme

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan jejak di Review? =))))


End file.
